gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Kurt Relationship
The Finn-Kurt Relationship, most commonly known as Furt, was the relationship between Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel. As first seen in Season One, Kurt had an obvious crush on Finn which made him uncomfortable. Kurt went as far as to set up their parents. He eventually got over his crush and in Season Two, they became step-brothers when their parents, Burt and Carole, got married. Due to their brother relationship, they have grown closer in the third and fourth season. Overview Kurt and Finn have a great deal of interaction earlier in Season One. Finn is a member of the Football Team, and many of his teammates constantly bully and harass Kurt. While Finn never actually puts a stop to the abuse, it is clear that he's not comfortable with mistreating Kurt and often tries to help Kurt in small yet significant ways, such as allowing him to remove his expensive Marc Jacobs jacket before being tossed him into the dumpster, as seen in the episode Pilot. After Finn joins New Directions, he seems to stop taking part in bullying. It is shown that Kurt is attracted to him and develops a crush on him. Kurt is often seen watching Finn out of the corner of his eye and during the song Push It in the episode Showmance, he playfully slaps Finn on the butt. In the episode Ballad, Kurt is chosen to sing a duet with Finn. As they rehearse, Kurt chooses I'll Stand by You by the Pretenders, knowing it is one of Finn's favorites. When Finn balks, saying he "can't sing to a dude," and admits he is under a lot of pressure due to Quinn's pregnancy, Kurt suggests to Finn that he imagine he is singing to Quinn's baby girl (who he believes at the time is his daughter) as a way to express that he loves her, even though Quinn plans to give her up. It appears that Finn is aware of Kurt's feelings. For example, when Kurt approaches him, hoping for help in trying out for the football team, Finn automatically assumes that Kurt wants to ask him to the school dance. Finn pre-emptively turns him down, and then says, "But I'm flattered, I know how important dances are to teen gays." Kurt insists that he is not gay, although later in the episode he comes out to his father. In Ballad, when Mr. Schuester divides the club into pairs and instructs each group to sing a ballad, Kurt and Finn are partners. Finn is reluctant to be paired with a boy, but Kurt is overjoyed. Through the rest of the episode, he attempts to seduce Finn through the guise of friendship. His plan does not work, as Finn continues to think of him in a strictly platonic sense. However, Kurt's helpful advice for Finn's personal problems, and the fact that both boys have lost a parent, do bring the two closer together in friendship. In the end, Kurt slyly confesses his feelings by naming his ballad choice, I Honestly Love You. Finn seems confused by this selection, making it unclear as to whether he entirely understands Kurt's meaning. Kurt later attempts to bring down some of his romantic competition by giving Rachel a bad makeover. When Rachel realizes that Kurt had been manipulating her, she confronts him. Kurt painfully admits that while they are both infatuated with Finn, neither of them have a chance, because he is in love with Quinn. Regardless, Kurt continues trying to get closer to Finn. It is soon revealed that, several months before, he had introduced his father, Burt, to Finn's mother Carole, for just this purpose. The adults hit it off, but Finn initially dislikes the idea of someone replacing his father. However, he reconsiders his feelings toward the situation when he and Burt begin to bond. Their strengthening father-son relationship makes Kurt feel very jealous and left out, and he worries that he is not masculine enough to win his father's true friendship. However, Burt eventually tells Kurt that he loves him "no matter what," and the two repair their relationship. Burt soon invites Carole and Finn to move in with him and Kurt. This would entail Kurt and Finn sharing a bedroom, which Finn feels very reluctant to do. His feelings of uncomfortableness build up, and he finally explodes when Kurt redecorates their room in an overly flamboyant manner. Finn calls Kurt out on his feelings for him, and calls several of the decorations "faggy." This is overheard by Burt, who yells at Finn and throws him out of the house for disrespecting his son. Finn regrets saying it immediately after, but it was too late since Burt had already made up his mind. Kurt is devastated and reduced to tears by the situation. However, he begins to feel better toward the end of the episode, when Finn makes himself a strange and flamboyant Lady Gaga costume from shower curtain. He then wears it in school and protects Kurt from a pair of bullies. This helps Kurt forgive Finn, and Finn is redeemed. In Audition, Kurt tells Finn that he is no longer cool in most of the students' eyes because he is no longer a football player. In Grilled Cheesus, Finn is angry that Kurt failed to tell him about Burt being put in the hospital, hinting that Finn really does care about the Hummels. Despite being upset, he continues to support Kurt throughout the episode. In Furt, it is announced that Burt and Carole plan to get married. Both Kurt and Finn are excited, and they begin to plan the wedding together. However, Finn demonstrates lingering uneasiness about being openly fond of Kurt. For instance, when most of the other New Directions boys threaten Kurt's chief bully, Finn hangs back. However, he soon realizes that he needs to fully embrace Kurt. Burt and Carole get married, and the glee club provides music for the wedding. After the ceremony, Finn makes a toast to Kurt acknowledging that they are now brothers, and saying, "From now on, no matter what it costs me, I got your back." He then sings Just the Way You Are, backed by the New Directions, and dances with Kurt. .]] Shortly after the wedding, Kurt decides that, due to incessant bullying, he doesn't feel safe and content at William McKinley. Burt and Carole agree to spend their would-be honeymoon money on Kurt's tuition to Dalton Academy, a private school with a zero-tolerance harassment policy, which Kurt's friend Blaine attends. Finn and Mercedes are both visibly upset by Kurt's impending transfer, but Kurt makes it clear that his decision is final. During The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Kurt claims that he "brings Finn a glass of warm milk every night" in hopes that Finn will have a "lady chat" with him. This is most likely out of concern for Finn, who had recently broken up with Rachel. In Blame It on the Alcohol, Finn mentions that Kurt is blackmailing him after seeing Finn's browser history. He and Finn talk briefly during Rachel's party, as the two of them are the only sober party-goers (Finn being the designated driver and Kurt trying to impress his crush, Blaine Anderson). A drunk Blaine then slings an arm around Finn, babbling about how awesome it is that he and Kurt are stepbrothers and how tall Finn is. In Born This Way, when Kurt finally returns to McKinley, Finn makes a promise to Burt that he will keep an eye on Kurt. Later during Somewhere Only We Know, Finn welcomes Kurt back to McKinley with a hug. In Prom Queen, Finn is supportive of Kurt's prom outfit, saying, "Dude that totally rocks. It's like a gay braveheart." He also is seen sitting on the couch with Blaine, Kurt's now-boyfriend, and the two appear to be on friendly terms. Episodes Season One Pilot Finn allows Kurt to take off his Marc Jacobs jacket before he's thrown into the dumpster. Finn also doesn't look happy about them throwing him into the dumpster, but it just might be his feelings for his morals, not Kurt in general. Showmance Kurt playfully slaps Finn's butt during Push It as they enjoy themselves while singing. Preggers Finn helps Kurt earn a spot on the football team as kicker. Finn also helps Kurt put his football helmet on. When Kurt tries to ask Finn a favor, Finn interrupts, stating that he already has a date for prom, but is flattered and acknowledges that dances are important to gays like Kurt. Kurt denies being gay at this point because he hasn't came out of the closet yet. Ballad Finn and Kurt get assigned as ballad partners. Finn becomes closer to Kurt, frequently relying on him for advice and asked for help on selecting an outfit to wear to dinner with the Fabrays. Kurt tries to tell Finn he loves him through his ballad title, but Finn doesn't seem to understand. .]]Finn is worried to be called gay after being partnered with Kurt for a ballad assignment. In ''Lean on Me, Kurt made a gesture to Finn that indicated that he wanted Finn to call him, which freaks out Finn a bit. It is unknown whether or not Finn understands that Kurt's ballad choice. "I Honestly Love You," means Kurt loves him. Hairography Kurt tries to eliminate competition for Finn's love by lying to Rachel while giving her a makeover, dressing her up in a provocative outfit when he knows that Finn likes the way Rachel usually looks. Kurt tells Rachel that neither of them will earn Finn's love. Kurt sees Finn and Quinn walk together holding hands. The Power of Madonna While Finn sings What It Feels Like For a Girl, Kurt is seen looking at him in awe. Home Kurt asks Finn about color swatches, confusing him. Later in the episode, Kurt(wearing his Cheerios uniform) is strolling down the school hallway when Finn calls out to him and causes him to stop and turn around. Finn asks what the hell is going on with their parents, and how did they even meet each other. Kurt explains it was Parent/Teacher Conference Night, about a month ago. Kurt also explains he gave Finn's mom a make-over. Kurt then suggests that their parents will want to start living together very soon and so he supposes he and Finn will become roommates. Finn, Kurt, Burt, and Carole all go out to eat together. Laryngitis Burt has been spending a lot of time with Finn, leaving Kurt out of this bonding time between the two. Finn shows no signs of regret. Theatricality After finding out that both families were going to live with each other, Finn is uncomfortable with sharing a room with Kurt. Later, Finn is brought down to the shared room where Kurt presents to him the finished product on their room. However Finn does not like the layout at all and admits of being uncomfortable because he now knows Kurt is/was in love with him. The argument then escalates after Finn starts commenting on the furniture being "faggy," a term that brings Burt down in anger. Burt then feels that this toxic environment isn't right and asks Finn to leave. After yelling insults at Kurt in the basement of Kurt's house, Finn tries to make amends by talking to him during glee club practice, but is turned away. He joins in singing Beth and pointedly sings a verse to Kurt. Finally, he emerges in a red "shower curtain" dress (Lady Gaga-esque costume) to save Kurt from football jocks, stating that Kurt is the reason he's there and he won't let anyone hurt him. Season Two Grilled Cheesus First, Finn is rather upset because Kurt didn't tell him about Burt's sickness as he thought they were a family. Once he calms down, he tries to pat Kurt on the shoulder, but Kurt stops him. Kurt doesn't tell Finn about Burt's heart attack, and Finn gets angry at him because for Finn, Burt i s the closest thing to a father he has and considered them a family. Duets When Burt and Kurt are talking about how singing a duet with Sam is a bad idea according to Finn, Burt agrees that Finn may have a point, slightly angering Kurt. Despite Burt being mad at Finn, Kurt still wasn't 100% honest with Burt about his crush on Finn and showing it. Never Been Kissed Kurt is giving the guys not so great ideas for their mashup number and when Puck suggests he goes to Dalton and 'makes himself useful' Finn doesn't protest or say anything Furt Kurt transfers to Dalton without telling Finn, causing a more dramatic effect. Kurt helps Finn prepare for Burt and Carole's wedding. At the wedding party, Finn promises to be there for Kurt and sings Just the Way You Are to him, and they dance it together, showing that Finn learned what it is to be a man from Kurt. He also hugs Kurt for the first time showing that he now accepts Kurt as a brother and mending all rifts between them. Finn at first wasn't comfortable dancing with Kurt at McKinley and wanted to close the door. Once Kurt was adamant to keep it open he starts dancing until Dave Karofsky oases by and ames a rude gesture at Kurt which Burt Hummel sees. Finn threatens to tell Burt about the bullying if Kurt doesn't and Kurt spills about the death threat. He and Finn have to hunt Burt down and yank him off Karofsky. Burt is mad and asks Finn here he was when all of this was happening and Finn looks upset. This was probably him feeling guilty and gave him the idea for Just the Way You Are The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Finn is first seen on the football field during the fourth quarter. Karofsky rudely interrupts him, mocking the glee club, so Finn tells him to shut up. But after Karofsky makes a particularly rude remark about Kurt calling Kurt Finn's "butt buddy", meaning male prostitute, Finn becomes mad at him and begins questioning Karofsky's sexuality, standing up for Kurt in the process, to which Karofsky purpously drops the ball, causing them to lose. Finn is upset at Mr. Schue for having the football team join Glee club, solely because they're the ones who made Kurt transfer. Kurt reveals to Rachel, Mercedes and Blaine that he brings Finn a "glass of warm milk every night just in hopes we'll have a little lady chat." After the football team and Glee club perform together, Finn assumes Karofsky wants to join Glee club permanently, but he needs to clean things up with Kurt before they let him and offers for them to go together to Dalton so he can apologize to him. Karofsky says he never wanted to join permanently. Born This Way While Kurt talks to Dave Karofsky in Principal Figgins's office, Finn and Burt watch them outside. Burt tells Finn to keep an eye on Kurt to which Finn responds that he is already "one step ahead of him." When the Warblers sing Somewhere Only We Know to Kurt as a goodbye to him, Finn shares a hug with Kurt to welcome him back to McKinley. Finn, along with every other member of New Directions, later gives Kurt a standing ovation after his welcome back song As If We Never Said Goodbye. Before the Born This Way Performance, both approve of Mr. Schue's t-shirt saying 'Butt Chin' while Kurt stands next to Finn by the drums, twirling one of the drum sticks, clearly amused. The two are last seen performing Born This Way, Kurt's shirt saying 'Likes Boys,' while Finn's says 'Can't Dance.' Prom Queen When Kurt shows off his outfit to his father, Finn, and Blaine, Finn is the only one who likes and agrees with Kurt's choice of wearing a kilt, saying that it looked like "Gay Braveheart." Funeral When Kurt and Finn learn about Jean Sylvester's death, they visit Sue in her office with flowers and a teddy bear. They come to help Sue deal with this tough time because both of them know what it's like to lose a loved one. Even though Sue shows some hostility and anger towards them at first, she breaks down in front of them because she doesn't know how to deal with her loss. When asked about a funeral, Sue says she has nothing planned. Finn and Kurt then decide to help her by not only organizing a funeral, but also helping Sue go through the remains of her sister's belongings. Finn and Kurt then confront New Directions and ask for their help as well, an idea that Jesse St. James does not like. Finn takes charge and demands they help out. Later, Kurt, Finn and Sue are going through Jean's stuff, where Sue is clearly uncomfortable in her environment. The boys have already laid stuff into piles, but they aren't sure what do with a few remaining items. Sue decides to chuck it all, only taking one stuffed animal that Jean had since she was six. At the funeral, Sue walks into a funeral inspired by Jean's favorite movie, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. At the end, the Glee club perform Jean's favorite song, Pure Imagination, with both Finn and Kurt soloing, along with Tina and Artie. Sue air mouths the word "Thank you" to the group. New York In New York, when the New Directions are sitting and talking when they get to New York. Finn mentions that they still had two more songs to write. Kurt answers him and says, "Okay, Mr. Bossy Pants" in a teasing manner and you can also see Finn roll his eyes at Kurt. Season Three The Purple Piano Project The first bit of their interaction is seen in the cafeteria, having a conversation amongst themselves as Rachel comes up and insists that they have to do their GoGos number. Both Artie and Kurt immediately are reluctant, but Finn convinces them to do it. During the food fight, Kurt can be seen behind a lunch tray trying to hide while Finn ducts down behind the drums. They are seen in the choir room covered in food, and agreeing that Sugar Motta's audition was dreadful. I Am Unicorn When Finn is trying to replicate Mike and Mr. Schue's dance during booty camp, Kurt looks on in a protecting way, anxiously waiting for Finn to succeed. He congratulates Finn afterwards as Quinn enters the auditorium. Asian F When Mercedes is singing It's All Over, she gangs up on Finn and Kurt, claiming "I knew you two were together," to which Kurt is outraged. Kurt moves to Finn's side and remains there the rest of the number. When Rachel asks Finn who he’s voting for, her or Kurt, he says he doesn't know and walks away. The First Time When Rachel asked Finn if he was going to vote for her to be president he shrugged his shoulders and said 'I don't know, Kurt's my brother.' I Kissed a Girl Finn votes for Kurt, and later, along with Blaine and Rachel, comforts him when he is discouraged. When Jacob tries to talk to Kurt, Finn pushes him away as a favor to Kurt. When Kurt is accused of rigging the votes and Finn finds out it is Rachel who did it, Finn encourages her to tell Principal Figgins because he doesn't want Kurt to be suspended. They sit next to each other in the choir room. They are also celebrate Burt's win as congressman in his election with Will and Burt, although Kurt is still depressed over his NYADA application. The Spanish Teacher Kurt visits Finn, while he lifts weights. Finn offers Kurt some weights, but he said that he would rather do it in the comfort of his own room. Then, Kurt offers some brochures for colleges near Manhattan for Finn to consider if so the fact Rachel does get into NYADA. After Finn freaks out about their exposed engagement, Kurt comforts him that he has the potential to be a star in whatever path he decides to follow on, despite Finn's negative attitude towards life and his career path. He tells Finn that he can't view this marriage as anything but giving up on himself and that he is unique and reassures him that he time isn't over, but in fact is just the beginning. It concludes with Finn thanking him during Kurt walking out of the room. Big Brother When Blaine is having difficulties in his relationship with his brother Cooper, Kurt explains that it's okay for them to have differences, citing his own relationship with Finn as an example. He says that he and Finn disagree all the time, but that at the end of the day he loves him and that they're always in each other's corners. Prom-asaurus Kurt has an idea to host an Anti-Prom, with the help of Blaine and Rachel, and Finn agrees to go, despite being nominated for Prom King. When Finn goes to the Anti-Prom, he convinces Kurt, Rachel and Blaine to come to the prom, as it is really no fun without everyone there. During the crowning ceremony, as last year's Prom Queen, Kurt is brought up to present the winning Prom King and Queen. As Finn's name is called for Prom King, Kurt places the crown on his head and gives him a congratulatory pat on the back. Goodbye Will assigns the club to sing their goodbyes; underclassmen to seniors and vice versa. Kurt stands in front of the class for his song, which he dedicates to all the males of the club for focusing on the similarities they have versus the differences. After the song, Kurt and Finn are having a conversation at Finn's locker when Rachel comes up. She says that their acceptance letters have been sent and that all three of them should open them up together. In solidarity, they share a three-way pinky swear - Kurt's idea. After the graduation ceremony, Finn and Kurt throw their unopened letters on a stool as Rachel walks in. All three of them share a moment of reflection and remembrance before Finn opens his letter first. He doesn't get accepted and both he and Kurt are visibly upset on the news. Kurt opens his letter next, receiving the same result as Finn. Finn confronts Kurt with a warm embrace; an embrace that carries throughout Rachel's result. As Rachel steps away from the two to open her letter, you can see (though blearily) Finn pull Kurt closer into the embrace and say something, most likely "Are you okay?" Kurt then nods sadly and watches Rachel read her letter. Season Four Britney 2.0 In the episode, when Kurt is talking to Rachel in their apartment, Rachel asks Kurt if he has heard from Finn. Kurt says he has, the last call was the day before, and Kurt reassures Rachel that Finn's giving Rachel space and Kurt says he is doing it cause he loves her. It seems Kurt and Finn call each other every now and then, with Finn checking up on Rachel. The Break-Up Kurt is up making breakfast when Finn walks out of Rachel's room. Kurt decides to leave to give them privacy just before Finn says "It's good to see you, little brother." Later in the apartment, Kurt tells Finn that he has to suit up for Callbacks. At Callbacks, during Blaine's acoustic version of Teenage Dream, Finn keeps looking over at Kurt, as if he can sense that there is something wrong. At the park, Rachel and Blaine admit to Finn and Kurt their dark secret, sing in Don't Speak, and they both leave upset and hurt deserting their respected partner behind. The next morning, Finn goes to leave the apartment early after the devastating night, and Kurt is already up (waiting for Blaine), surprising him by turning on the light, telling him he can't run away from his problems. When Finn asks how he's doing with his relationship, Kurt tells him that he feels like he's going to die. Kurt clearly sees the bag and Finn tells him he just needs his space. When Kurt asks if they ever thought their lives would have ended this way, they both seemed reluctant to answer, but Finn admits that he misses high school. Finn then asks for a hug, which Kurt lovingly gives. Just before Finn leaves, Kurt - looking misty eyed - asks if he wants him to leave a message to Rachel, and Finn tells him no quietly. Later at McKinley, when Blaine enters the choir room, Finn gets all brotherly and protective over Kurt and asks him how he could cheat on Kurt. Glease When Kurt and Rachel are taken backstage by Mercedes, they encounter both Blaine and Finn in an extremely awkward reunion. To move the conversation forward, Kurt mentions to Finn and Blaine that Rachel has an audition for an upcoming off-Broadway musical, which Finn congratulates her for. Finn also speaks up, pointing out that even though there has been a lot of drama that just happened between the four of them. Finn is happy that both Kurt and Rachel came to the musical as it does mean a lot to them. During the fantasy version of You're the One That I Want, Finn and Kurt are reunited on stage with some most of the current senior members and alumni of New Directions (although there is no direct scene with them). Later on in the halls of McKinley, Kurt interrupts Rachel and Finn's argument saying that Will wants to talk to him in the choir room. Swan Song When Rachel and Finn talks are talking over the phone, Finn says that he heard about her and the NYADA Winter Showcase when he was talking to Kurt, expressing thereby that they both still keep in contact. Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, the club doesn't exist, so Kurt never got to introduce Burt to Carole and therefore they never became step-brothers. Kurt is roughly pushed against the lockers by Finn and other football members, mocking him saying, "Nice cape. Who are you suppose to be? Super homo?" Kurt tells Artie that he didn't get to graduate on time because of all the bullying he received and homeschooling sent him back a year. Sweet Dreams Kurt and Finn are seen performing together in Rachel's hallucination as she performs with the original members of New Directions for her audition of Fanny for Funny Girl Season Five The Quarterback Kurt is shown being very sad over his brother's death, stating that "People should focus on how he lived, not how he died." He also says he will miss Finn "Every day of his life," stating that Finn was "his brother." Kurt is in New York, and looks at a picture of him and Finn on their Graduation day. He goes back to Lima for a memorial for Finn with the rest of the Glee club. Later on, in a gut wrenching scene, Burt and Kurt are helping Carole pack up Finn's things. Kurt wants to keep Finn's jacket and puts it on and smells it, like he wants the smell of his brother. Later on, Kurt, Burt and Carole all cry and hug over the loss of Finn. Later on, Kurt and Santana talk and Kurt gives Santana Finn's jacket. Songs S1= ;Duets AHINAHFinn.jpg|A House Is Not a Home (Home) (episode)|link=A House Is Not a Home ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' by Beyoncé. (Preggers) *''I'll Stand by You'' by The Pretenders. (Ballad) *''(You're) Having My Baby by ''Paul Anka and Odia Coates. (Ballad) |-| S2= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Losing My Religion'' by R.E.M. (Grilled Cheesus) *''Damn It, Janet'' from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Just the Way You Are'' by Bruno Mars. (Furt) |-| S3= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''More Than a Woman'' by Bee Gees. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *''I'll Remember'' by Madonna. (Goodbye) |-| S4= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) |-| S5= ;Related Songs *''Seasons of Love'' from Rent (The Quarterback) Trivia *It is unclear exactly when Kurt's romantic feelings for Finn stopped, but as of Season Two the feelings change from a crush into a brotherly bond, which has strengthened as the show progressed. *They have both lost a parent and can thus relate as to how it feels to lose someone who is close to you. *Their relationship name is the only one to have been used as the title of an episode. *Both have 'cheated' in some way on their significant others, and their significant others have cheated on them in some way: Finn cheated on Quinn with Rachel, Quinn and Rachel cheated on Finn with Puck; Kurt emotionally cheated on Blaine with Chandler, and Blaine cheated on Kurt with Eli C. *Both are the most important people for Rachel, as she says in Goodbye. *It is implied that because of Kurt, Finn was supportive of gay rights, as shown when he sang Just the Way You Are to Kurt at their parents' wedding and danced with him in front of everybody, supported Kurt's outfit choice for Prom and stood up for him against Karofsky's bullying, especially after Karofsky makes a comment on Kurt's sexuality in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Gallery Fur5.jpg fur6.jpg fur7.jpg furt 1.jpg furt 3.jpg images (7)se.jpg images (8)kurt.jpg images (10)ddff.jpg images (11)kurt.jpg images (12)kurt.jpg images (13)kurt.jpg images (14)furt.jpg images (15)furt.jpg images (17)FURT.jpg images (18)furt.jpg images (20)furt.jpg images (21)furt.jpg images (22)furt.jpg images (23)furt.jpg images (26)furt.jpg images (27)furt.jpg images (28)furt.jpg images (30)furt.jpg images (29)furt.jpg images (32)furt.jpg images (33)furt.jpg images (34)furt.jpg Shoe gif.gif|Kurt talking to Finn about being drunk FurtHallway.gif JTWYAFurt.jpg furtxxxxxxxxx.jpg Asshole6.gif.gif Asshole1.gif Finn, Kurt and Quinn.png finnkurt 1.gif FurtGoodbye.gif FurtJBI.gif FurtEye.gif FurtWedding.gif FurtKnight.gif Tumblr ml0b5w7Kvj1qcqmvho3 250.gif Furt true colors.gif 208Glee-ep208 Furt- 0345.jpg Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo5 r1 250.gif finn and kurt.png Tumblr mmbx4igmHW1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mmbx4igmHW1qg2judo2 250.gif Tumblr mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo8 250.gif tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo1 250.gif tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo2 250.gif tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo3 250.gif tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo4 250.gif tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo5 250.gif tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo6 250.gif tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo7 250.gif Finn-Kurt-Glee-promo-3-cory-monteith-and-chris-colfer-23227398-289-575.png Tumblr mug459bxyy1r295ako7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mug459bxyy1r295ako4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mug459bxyy1r295ako5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mug459bxyy1r295ako2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mug459bxyy1r295ako1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mug459bxyy1r295ako6 r2 250.gif Kurt and Finn graduation picture.jpg finn and kurt frienship.png Tumblr m395plh6LP1qa5w9eo2 250.gif tumblr mzmet2aoWI1qdis8mo9 r2 250.gif tumblr mzmet2aoWI1qdis8mo10 r1 250.gif tumblr mzmet2aoWI1qdis8mo7 250.gif tumblr mzmet2aoWI1qdis8mo2 250.gif tumblr mzmet2aoWI1qdis8mo3 250.gif tumblr mzmet2aoWI1qdis8mo8 250.gif tumblr mzmet2aoWI1qdis8mo1 250.gif tumblr mzmet2aoWI1qdis8mo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mzmet2aoWI1qdis8mo6 250.gif tumblr mzmet2aoWI1qdis8mo4 250.gif tumblr mzhonn7C481qaxxelo1 250.gif tumblr mzhonn7C481qaxxelo2 r2 250.gif tumblr mzhonn7C481qaxxelo5 r2 250.gif tumblr mzhonn7C481qaxxelo4 r3 250.gif tumblr mzhonn7C481qaxxelo6 r3 250.gif tumblr mzhonn7C481qaxxelo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif kurt behind finn.jpg finn and kurt at breadstix.jpg finn and kurt.jpg finn and kurt 2.jpg finn and kurt 3.jpg finn and kurt choir room.jpg finn and kurt basement.png finn and kurt 4.jpg finn and kurt 5.jpg finn and kurt 4.png PDVD 041.jpg PDVD 043.jpg finn and kurt practice.jpg Finn and Kurt.png furt breadstix.jpg 51.jpg Tumblr n883usXIih1qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Family Category:Friendships